L'Amour est une belle chose
by Taahoma
Summary: Lemon Neji x Tenten. Une petite tentative désespérée de faire un petit Lemon. L'amour est beau, la jalousie aussi
1. Chapter 1

**Kyouuu, J'vous emmène voir Neji et Tenten, les suivre dans leur lit et les lacher pour la suite ... euh .. bref. XD C'est un Lemon, quelque chose que j'expérimente et que, je me rend bien compte, je trouve que je ne suis pas douée. XD Rien qu'à relire je me demande si c'est bien 'moi' qui l'ai écrit ... brefle.  
Sous petites parties vous avez la fic sinon c'est en un seul morceau. A vous de choisir. XD (c'est inutil mais voyez l'astuce : ça fait genre que j'ai beaucoup de chapitre et en faite non ! Nyahaha Taahoma diabolique)**

Bon sur ces bons mots, je vous laisse, amis, à la découverte de mon écrit XD. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- "Neji ! Non !"

Le jeune homme n'écoutait pas son amie et continuait à faire ce qu'il avait commencé. Il monta les marches avec elle et l'appuya contre le mur pour entreprendre à baiser le cou de la jeune fille.

- "Neji..."

Il n'écoutait toujours pas et remonta plus haut pour prendre possession de la bouche de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassèrent tout en se caressant mutuellement.

- "Stop !" ordonna la jeune femme en s'écartant de son amant "Pas 'ici'"

Il acquiesça et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour y pénétrer. Tenten sourit et admira la chambre. Elle était toute simple, blanche avec un grand lit deux places, une table de chevet en bois avec, posé dessus, un verre d'eau vide, un réveil et un livre. Une grande fenêtre éclairait un peu plus la pièce. Sur le mur en face du lit était disposé des cadres. Son équipe et quelques unes de sa famille. Il avait une grande armoire à côté de la fenêtre elle aussi en bois. Tenten entra plus à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le lit. Neji s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils sourirent en regardant la photo de leur équipe : Gai faisait son sourire étincelant et sa pause de mec cool, Lee était au sol, une jambe pliée et l'autre tendu, ses cheveux dans le vent et sa bouche faisant un "Chooo". Tenten regardait l'objectif avec un beau sourire et Neji, fidèle à lui même, le même visage.

- "Bon…c'est pas tout mais on a du boulot!" S'exclama Neji en se relevant. Il se dirigea vers une porte passant inaperçue dans la chambre et l'ouvrit pour donner à son "lieu de travail".

Tenten semblait un peu déçue mais se leva tout de même et le rejoignit. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table en bois avec les trépieds. Neji alluma la lumière au dessus d'eux et il sortit des tiroirs de l'armoire à côté de lui, une plume et un parchemin.

* * *

**Taaho qui essaie d'éviter les tomates Eh mais doucement ! vous risqueriez de me tacher avec vos fruits ...  
'Sais c'est court mais c'est ce qui fait le charme d'une attente de quelques minutes ! XD La suite, c'est sur le chapitre suivant :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sans vous faire languir derrière vos PC ... voici une suiteuh toute prête w**

* * *

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre. Ils écrivaient, rigolaient et réfléchissaient depuis ce temps quand, tout d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Comme Neji et Tenten n'entendaient rien, la personne entra et découvrit une chambre vide. Elle regarda partout dans la pièce et aperçut une trace d'une visite. Sur le lit, la couverture avait été quelque peu froissée malgré sa fixation au lit. La personne eut une drôle de mimique qui ressemblait à celle d'une personne en colère et entra un peu plus dans la chambre. Elle entendit des rires venant de sa droite et tourna dans cette direction, son visage. Elle vit la porte entrouverte et une lueur jaunâtre colorer l'intérieur de la porte. La nouvelle venue s'approcha et regarda étroitement dans le bâillement de la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa réaction vis-à-vis des deux personnes présentes dans la salle. Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas et entra dans la pièce rageusement. Les deux amants se tournèrent vers la personne et Neji fit un bon en arrière. Tenten la regardait d'un mauvais œil et se releva.

- "Pourquoi tu rentres comme ça ? Et qui es tu ?" demanda froidement Tenten qui passait de Neji à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci la regarda narquoisement et repoussa ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son épaule.

- "Yuuya, la petite amie de Neji…et toi ?" Elle la regardait tout aussi froidement. Ses yeux bleu clair la jaugeaient de toute son intégralité. "Hum…qu'une fille de bas étages" déclara-t-elle en esquissant un bref sourire.

Neji semblait dérouté par cette venue, il avait la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux trahissaient son habituel regard de "jmenfoutiste". Tenten le regarda avec perplexité. Elle se leva de sa chaise et prit le parchemin sur la table. Yuuya la regarda faire tous ses gestes. Elle fixa ensuite son petit ami qui était toujours aussi paralysé. Sans attendre un peu plus, elle lui sauta dessus, offrant la vue de son plongeant décolleté à Neji qui rougit immédiatement. Tenten piqua un coup de colère. Elle sortit un kunaï et l'envoya entre les visages de Yuuya et Neji, coupant ainsi un des cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se releva d'ailleurs et constata qui lui manquait bien plus de la moitié de celui-ci.

- "Ehh !!" cria Yuuya. "C'était mon cheveu préféré !!"

Tenten tira une gueule pas possible _"Maintenant les gens ont un cheveu préféré ? Elle est barge cette fille !!"_ se dit elle en regardant la belle Yuuya s'avancer vers le kunaï planté dans le mur de face. Elle mit un de ses doigts dans le trou et tira de toutes ses forces pour le retirer. Rien à faire, il ne bougeait pas. Elle retira une seconde fois. Toujours rien. Tenten, voyant que la jeune femme n'y arrivait pas, pouffa de rire. Neji la regardait d'un air interrogateur et reporta son regard sur Yuuya. Celle-ci n'avait même pas fait bouger l'arme du mur. La manieuse de kunaï s'approcha et poussa violemment Yuuya qui se prit le mur de pleine face. Elle arracha le kunaï avec une facilité déconcertante. Yuuya la regarda comme pour dire _"C'est un monstre cette fille"_, mais se ravisa vite de le dire à haute voix quand elle aperçut le regard de sa rivale. Il était vraiment glacial et ne donnait pas envie d'y répondre sans en payer les conséquences.

* * *

**Bon suite, à droite XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Une troisème partie Le lemon arrive, il arrive ...  
PS : désolée des fautes, je les corrigerais plus tard, flemme.**

* * *

Tenten parti, laissant Neji abasourdi et Yuuya sans voix. La jeune femme sentit ses larmes montées aux yeux quand elle franchit la porte de la chambre du Hyuga. Elle commençait à regretter d'être venue, et, sur cette peine, descendit les escaliers lentement. Elle atteignit le pallier du bas et regarda de droite à gauche pour savoir de quel côté elle irait pour partir de cette horrible maison. Elle alla, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, dans le jardin familial. Il était vraiment beau, d'innombrables arbres le constituaient et des fleurs de toutes sortes et de toutes couleurs remplissaient en un décor fantastique. Elle chercha un banc où se mettre pendant trente petites secondes, histoire de réfléchir un petit peu. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit d'être ici mais ne préféra pas penser plus longtemps.

Elle parcourut le jardin et chercha dans ce paysage un petit endroit sympathique. Elle le trouva rapidement. D'ailleurs, Hinata était même là, à croire qu'elle et Tenten avaient les mêmes goûts pour ce genre chose. Tenten s'approcha de la cousine de son amant et s'agenouillant prêt d'elle. Hinata était de dos, devant un petit arbre au bord d'une petite marre dont les roseaux ressortaient parsemés.

- "Que fais tu ici ?" demanda Hinata en réajustant la terre autour de l'arbuste.

- "Réfléchir…" murmura Tenten en se redressant. "J'ai vu la petite amie de Neji." La jeune femme sentit en elle une profonde jalousie.

Hinata eut un petit rire timide et elle se releva à son tour. "Oui, il ne le savait même pas qu'elle était là" chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour que Tenten l'entende. "Cette fille est…je n'aime pas critiquer les gens mais…elle est une vrai peste!"

Tenten eut un petit sourire en coin et soupira profondément.

- "Je suis jalouse !" déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le ban face à la marre. Hinata la rejoignit et s'essaya à son tour sur le banc. "Pourquoi cette fille est elle là ? Qui est elle vraiment ? Moi…Nous….Je…" Tenten sentit les larmes s'écoulées sur ses joues en feu. Elle avait laissé tomber au sol le parchemin, sa main devant son visage comme pour le cacher avec ses pupilles minuscules.

Pourquoi ? Elle avait toujours aimé Neji, et cette fille débarquait sans crier gare. Elle apprenait qu'ils étaient fiancés et en plus de ça, Neji n'avait pas eu l'audace de lui dire.

Hinata la regardait tristement.

- "Tu sais, on ne peut rien contrôler…Yuuya est promise à Neji depuis de nombreuses années, et il ne peut rien faire contre. Je l'ai souvent entendu frapper dans son mur, sans y faire une trace, à cause de cela. Il la déteste mais est obligé de faire ce que veut mon père."

- "Mais, il aurait pu me le dire ! Je n'aurais pas eu de faux espoirs !"

- "On ne peut contredire les paroles de plus fort que soit"

Hinata mit une main compatissante sur le dos de son amie. Depuis qu'elle était avec Naruto, elle avait beaucoup changé et sa timidité avec quelque peu disparut. Elle ne voulait pas le malheur d'une amie qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Et cela la peinait de voir Tenten dans cet état là. Hinata ramassa le parchemin et l'ouvrit. Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction quand elle aperçut tout ce qu'il y avait écris. Elle laissa le parchemin ouvert sur le banc et elle se leva pour partir. Tenten pleurait toujours. Elle tourna quand même son regard vers ce qu'avait laissé Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, j'espère que vous arrivez à suivre et que ça vous plait. sourire (eh faut bien, vu que les accent circonflex' marchent pas u.u)**

**Et hop, une suite ... (ça doit vous barbeeeer XD)**

* * *

Le parchemin était gribouillé de partout. Neji et elle s'étaient amusés à dessiner sur ce morceau de bois. Il y avait de nombreux dessins et de mots d'amour. Les plus fréquents étaient bien des _"aishiteru"_ inscrits avec une parfaite écriture japonaise. Elle parcourut la feuille des yeux et découvrit un message à son attention. Elle n'avait pas vu Neji écrire ce petit message mais c'était bien son écriture. Belle, souple et précise. C'était bien de lui. Elle relut le message une bonne dizaine de fois et maintenant un sourire illuminait son visage. _"Watashi mo, genkai kakko mirai mo anata wo aishiteru". _Il avait dessiné une petite caricature de Tenten et l'avait entouré d'un petit cœur. Elle trouvait cela tellement mignon qu'elle en souriait et embrassait la feuille. Elle sortit la plume qu'elle avait secrètement "volée" pour se souvenir de se jour et rajouta à côté _"Urotsikidoji, aishiteru mo…♥"_.

Tenten redressa son visage. Elle regarda les nuages et ressentit un drôle de sentiment l'envahir. Son cœur s'accéléra et d'un coup de tête elle tourna la tête vers sa droite. Elle sursauta. Neji était devant elle, ses yeux d'un blanc immaculé qui montrait la froideur de son regard, il la transperçait de plein cœur. Tenten eut un hoquet de surprise mais il ne bougea pas. Elle sentit ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu arriver.

- "Ne…Neji…Je…" balbutia Tenten en fixant détournant le regard. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise.  
- "Hmm ?" Il avait reprit ses habitudes de faire des phrases courtes, comme Sasuke.

Tenten savait que quand il répondait comme ça, c'est que soit il était fatigué, sois énervé. Et venant de la journée qu'ils avaient eue tout les deux, elle s'étonnerait s'il était fatigué. Neji ne bougeait pas vraiment, il restait sur place, à regarder la jeune femme au cœur battant. Il se demandait pourquoi il était venu jusque là. Mais il savait qu'une seule chose…il l'aimait, il trouvait ça idiot, car aimer une personne était étrange, mais depuis que la jeune femme face à lui, lui avait déclaré son amour, il était changé. Tenten était encore rouge. Elle ne pouvait bouger si ce n'était que lâcher ce regard si pénétrant. Elle le regardait et il en faisait de même.

Un bruit se fit entendre en découvrant les deux tourtereaux à se regarder. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Yuuya, apparemment vexée et en colère. Elle avait ses deux bras croisés, augmentant le volume encore plus sa grosse poitrine. Ses yeux bleus les perçaient et sa mine refrognée sentait venir le poison dans la boisson.

- "Toi !" s'écria la promise à Neji en la pointant du doigt. "Dégage de là !"

Tenten se redressa doucement, et regarda la jeune femme.

- "Tu n'as pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire !" Rugit elle.  
- "Tu n'as pas flirter avec mon petit ami !!" répliqua Yuuya avec force. "Ne l'approche pas salle chienne !"  
Neji en entendu trop. Il se leva, s'approcha de Yuuya et la gifla de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme fut propulsée à terre, elle se tenait la joue rougie pas la claque et regardait son petit ami.

- "De un !" s'écria Neji. "Tu n'as aucun droit ni sur elle, ni sur moi ! De deux j'en ai rien à faire de toi ! Je me fiche pas mal que l'on soit promis l'un à l'autre, c'était sans mon consentement et jamais tu ne l'auras ! Même si l'on est forcé, jamais je ne montrerais une marque d'affection à ton égard. Tu as devant toi celle que j'aime depuis de longues années, et ce que tu as fais est horrible pour son statut ! Ne t'avises pas de le refaire ou là, tu es sure de mourir !" Sur ces paroles, il attrapa le poignet de Tenten et il entraîna la jeune femme avec lui à l'intérieur de la maison Hyuga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Le lemon juste après voit une horde de ... (sans noms pour ces énergumènes) se jeter sur elle en disant "magne toiiiii" Ui beh ... attendez sagement dans un coin s'vous plait uu'''**

**Voila là 5ème partie !**

* * *

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la chambre de Neji. Tenten se demandait pourquoi il l'avait emmener jusque là. Le jeune homme ouvrit sa porte et entra rageusement dans la pièce. Il fit asseoir Tenten assez brusquement sur le lit et sortit de sa chambre. La jeune femme ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait. Elle se demandait si ce qu'avait dit Neji à son propos était bien vrai. Où était il partit d'ailleurs ? Se demandait-elle.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, sentant la douceur des draps sur sa peau assez découverte. Elle se laissa emporté dans l'odeur de réconfort qu'émanait la pièce. La lumière se baissa petit à petit. Tenten n'avait plus conscience du temps qu'elle était resté à attendre Neji. Elle n'avait même pas de montre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva du lit pour aller prêt de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en ramenant le bas des verres vers le haut. Le soleil était caché par de nombreux nuages gris, l'odeur de l'extérieur sentait l'humidité. Elle décida de ne pas prendre de sauce d'eau et referma la fenêtre quand deux bras nus l'entourèrent. Tenten sentit une chaleur l'envahir doucement, en même temps que ses cheveux se relâcher le long de sa nuque. Elle se tourna et fur surprise de voir le torse nu de Neji. Elle y posa sa tête et attacha ses mains autour du coup du jeune homme qui se sentit rougir sur le coup. Il se sentit mal à l'aise en sentant les deux seins de la jeune femme contre son corps. Il se sentait de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon. Sans vouloir vraiment se contenir, il attrapa les mains de Tenten de derrière sa nuque et les détachât. Il embrassa Tenten assez sauvagement pour montrer qu'il le voulait, ce soir et pas un autre moment. La jeune femme était surprise mais n'en refusait pas moins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici donc la partie tant attendue uu' j'vous baratinerai à la fin du chapitre pour la peine ...**

* * *

**- Attention aux personnes jeunes….cela peut vous choquer…comme moi qui me demande si j'ai vraiment écris à moitié ce passage ' Bref, si vous n'avez pas l'âge de supporter ça, ne lisez pas … je crois que je vais passer au chapitre suivant moi … XXD – **

Neji fit tomber Tenten sur son lit. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et commença à l'embrasser. Une de ses mains se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de son amante, pendant que l'autre explorait les formes bien proportionnées du corps. Tenten sentit la langue de Neji s'introduire dans sa bouche, elle joua avec elle et la taquina quelque peu. Neji se releva pour regarder le visage de son amante qui l'avait tourné brusquement, plaçant ses cheveux devant la vue de Neji qui ne vit plus rien de la peau si douce de son visage. Le jeune homme les dégagea doucement et lui embrassa cou. La manieuse d'armes gémit un peu sous ces baisers affectueux. Elle mit ses mains sur le dos musclé de son ami pendant qu'il lui faisait des suçons sur toute la nuque. La jeune femme sentit un bras ses glisser dans son dos et Neji inversa ainsi les rôles. Tenten était à califourchon sur lui, elle souriait sadiquement tout en marquant d'une traînée rouge le torse de Neji là où elle passait avec son index. Elle arrêta et regarda les yeux blancs du Hyuga. Celui-ci la regarda, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans cette position. Il fut assez surpris quand il vit Tenten enlever sa veste chinoise, découvrant ses formes rondes et rosies sous un soutien gorge plutôt sexy. La jeune femme en ressentait une certaine honte, mais voyant le regard que Neji lui lançait, elle se sentait rassurée. Ce dernier mit ses mains difficilement derrière son dos et entreprit de retirer l'unique vêtement qui le gênait dans sa contemplation perverse. Tenten se retira de sur Neji et alla dans le bureau. Le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire et ne se rassura pas quand il la vit avec plusieurs kunaï en main. Tenten sourit sadiquement et attrapa des cordes. Il ne se débattit même pas quand elle attacha ses mains aux pieds du lit, elle se remit ensuite à califourchon sur lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Sa lueur perverse fit un froid dans le dos à Neji, tellement qu'il n'avait pas peur quand Tenten avança son arme vers sa gorge. Il avait aveuglément confiance en elle, ce qui l'effraya soudainement. Tenten avait lancé la lame en l'air, elle tournait tranquillement en hauteur et redescendit, lame en bas, droit vers son torse. C'est avec une main souple qu'elle arrêta l'arme et tailla une petite entaille dans le torse de son amant, faisant écoulé un peu de sang. Puis elle se baissa et passa sa langue chaude et humide dessus. Le jeune homme ne ressentit rien de la blessure, il se concentrait plus sur la sensation que cela lui procurait quand la femme de ses rêves la lui passait sur son torse. Tenten descendit de Neji, se mettant un peu plus bas. Elle baissa doucement le pantalon de Neji qui ne se sentait pas rassuré en la voyant si…déterminée. Elle continua son projet mais découvrit le caleçon blanc de Neji. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se sentait serré dedans. Elle fit une moue déçue et Neji lui sourit ironiquement du genre "Eh! Ch'uis pas fou !". La jeune femme émit un petit rire et regarda les formes moulées par le vêtement. Son amant se sentit rougir de honte se demandant quelle idée l'avait conduit ici. Tenten passa une de ses mains sur la forme plutôt ondulée qui faisait colline et le massa légèrement. Elle sentait l'appareil plutôt gonflé sous ses caresses et le jeune homme propriétaire de la 'chose' trouvait ça terriblement bon qu'il lança des petits soupirs. Tenten lâcha l'engin et se mit debout. Elle retira son pant-à-court et le jeta à terre un peu plus loin avec les affaires de Neji. Le jeune homme admira avec envie sa petite culotte noire à dentelles, il s'imaginait déjà l'enlever pour découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Tenten défit les liens qui retenait Neji et s'allongeât à côté de lui.

Il se tourna vers elle et se plaça audessus de son amante. Il caressa amoureusement sa poitrine tout en l'embrassant. Tenten sentait "l'engin" de Neji sur son intimité, elle poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir quand Le Hyuga lui mordi la peau de sa nuque bronzée. Tenten se releva pour que Neji puisse s'allonger. Elle s'assit sur les jambes du garçon pour faire descendre ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Neji jusqu'à son caleçon et le retira lentement. Son sex se tendait fortement vers elle. Neji fit une grimace comme quoi il s'ecusait d'être un mâle non apprivoisé et en se redressant retira la petite culotte de son amante. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait arrivé et ne se sentait plus vraiment prête alors elle posa son regard dans les yeux blanc neigeux de Neji qui sourit tendrement pour la rassurer. Cela marcha car Tenten l'embrassa amoureusement. Il lui demanda si elle était vraiment préparée pour la suite. La jeune femme y répondit en s'allongeant sous lui et Neji la couvra de baisers tendre et doux dans la nuque et sur l'épaule. Tenten écarta ses cuisses, laissant le passage à Neji se rentrer en elle. Ce qu'il fit, très doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Bien au contraire, sentir le tissus de chair la pénétrer lui procurait un immense plaisir qui se répandit dans tout son être. Elle ne sentit pas les larmes rouler sur les joues jusqu'à ce que Neji lêche sa joue pour les faire partir. Tenten sentit l'humidité du sillon de sel qui parcourait ses pomettes. Neji l'embrassa de nouveau et se mit à se mouvoir tout d'abord lentement et de plus en plus vite. Son amante commençait à ressentir une petite douleur, qui se calma très rapidement en la replaçant par un très grand plaisir. Ses ongles griffaient le dos de Neji qui ne sentait pas la douleur. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se libéra en elle. Il se poussa syur le côté et s'affala sur le lit, épuisé. Il regarda son amante qui en faisait de même.

**- Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux XD – **

* * *

**Bon vala, je remercie discrètement Nee-san qui m'a aidée pour le chapitre parke comme je disais au début, moi et le Lemon, on s'accorde pas ... XD**

**J'espère quand même que c'était bien formulé :s parke ça, c'est de moi (la formulation, le plan étant de ma chère grande soeur ...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la fin du One-Shot ou de la fanfiction comme vous le voulez ...  
J'espère que ça vous aura plût et que j'ai pas fait trop de faute :s Si c'est le cas désolée, je corrigerai plus tard ces affreuses choses XD  
J'veux bien vous embêter encore en demandant des rewieux

* * *

**

Depuis ce jour, Tenten se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle avait engueullé Yuuya qui était revenue le lendemain matin et avait poussé un cri en la voyant embrasser "son Neji", qui d'ailleurs aurait bien aimé lui fermer son clapet. Neji était allé voir son oncle et avait refusé l'offre de mariage, protestant que, s'il devait épouser quelqu'un, c'était Tenten et personne d'autre. Hiashi dût accepter, sachant que le plus fort des Hyuga devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Bref, pour cette fin, on pourrait dire "Tenten et Neji vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de missions et des enfants chiants" mais bon, je m'en passerais.

FIN !! XD

* * *

Pour les mots en japonais du début :

**_- Aishiteru :_** _je t'aime_

**_- Urotsikidoji, aishiteru mo…_** _: A tes douhaits, je t'aime aussi._

**_- Watashi mo, genkai kakko mirai mo anata wo aishiteru _:** je sais que beaucoup de monde voudrait savoir la signification de cette phrase lol. Elle n'est pas de "moi" mais je l'ai trouvé quelque part et j'ai en quelques sortes traduit (c'était très dur . ). Mais bon, j'vais être simpa, j'vais vous le dire … mais si je la vois dans une fic ¬¬ serait très chiant quoi… _"Moi aussi, par le passé, le présent et le futur, je taime."_

**_(Watashi mo_** _: Moi aussi_

**_Aishiteru :_** _je t'aime_

**_Genkkai kakko mirai mo anata wo_** doit être le dernier passage _: par le passé, le présent et le futur.)_

Vous êtes maintenant renseignés . Et… commentaaiiires et un autre grand merci à Tohru.

Et Xiaolang par la même occasion a qui je dédie cette fic Je te l'avais promis :p

Kissous à tout le monde


End file.
